Being Apart
by lovesg
Summary: While Jean is away Scott grows closer to his team-mates


  
English isn't my first lenguage.   
Thank very much to Nadja for her Beta. You are great =) and thanks to my english teacher.  
  
  
  
Part: 1  
  
The alarm clock rang, Scott turned around and turned it off. He was still half asleep. He assured himself that he wore his glasses, o.k. and only then did he open his eyes. He stretched out slowly and looked at Jean's side of the bed to say good morning to her and to start the day by telling her how much he loved her. But she wasn't there.  
*Oh, I forgot. She went to a convention in Europe and she'll spend almost all the week there,* he thought. Some hours had only spent since she went out to catch the plane but he already missed her a lot. He got up and chose some trousers and a sweater from the pile of blue sweaters that Jean had given him on their latest date. Then he went to the bathroom to take a shower. That day, he hadn't any class but he had to do some tasks for the proffesor although he first needed to go to the infirmary to put a new bandaging in his knee. He had been injured in a training 3 days ago. It didn´t hurt much but it still ached. He went down towards the infirmary and took the bandages. Normally, Jean or Sarah, the nurse, would help him, but it still was very early so Sarah were still sleeping and anyway, he could do on his own. When he finished, he went towards the kitchen, made some coffee and served himself a cup. He sat by the table. It was strange, all this in silence. Who could tell that this house was full of teenagers?, at this time; nobody, but in 2 hours it will be like a war zone. He wondered if they were so scandalous when they started going to Xavier's School.   
*Yes, of course they were. And we, the first students, were  
probably worse,* he thought and he couldn't help laughing.  
"Good morning Scott," a smooth voice sounded behind him. He turned around and saw Ororo who was standing near the door, holding her books in her hands.  
"Good morning. Why did you wake so early?". he asked in astonishment.  
"Because I had to finish preparing some exercises. I didn't have time to make it yesterday. We're meeting the professor today, aren´t we?," she asked while she helped herself to a cup of coffee and sat down opposite him at the table.  
"Yeah, at one O'clock," he answered.  
"Have you got any idea about what he wants?". He shrugged his shoulders.  
"No, he didn't tell me anything. Maybe he found some new mutant or something like this. We'll have to wait and see." They sat in silence until finally, Scott asked her;   
"How are you doing with the class? Do your students properly?."  
"You already know, some study more than others but, all of them are good children. And you?. Why are you awake so early?. You haven't got any class today, have you?, and you have no training either."  
"No, I haven't any class today, but I have to do some some things before the meeting."  
"How does your knee feel today?," she asked and moved her spoon around in her coffee.  
"It's getting better. I only feel light discomfort. I hope I can start training in a couple of days."  
"You shouldn't have so much hurry. You cannot get well so fast. You aren't Logan," she joked.  
"Thanks God," he grinned.  
"What is happening between you and Logan?," she asked worried.  
"Where do you want me to begin?," he weakly smiled at her. I really haven't much against him but he hates me, he stole my motorbike and seems to be interested in Jean. You know, he's actually my best friend," he said and smiled at her.  
"Well, I have to leave now." He drank his coffee and washed the cup in the  
sink. "See you later, Ororo."  
"Ok. Take care," she said. She sat by the table, thinking, after he left.  
  
  
Part: 2  
  
Scott entered his room. He left his jacket in the bed and started to look for something. The assignments of the professor had taken him more time than he had thought at the beginning and now he was going late.   
"God!. Where did I put it?," he asked out loud while he opened a drawer in  
his desk. "Here they are." He took forth some documents he needed to give to Xavier and went out as fast as he could.  
  
When he arrived at the room's meeting door he breathed deeply twice to recover his breath, knocked and came in.  
"Good afternoon. I'm sorry, I'm late," he apologized. The professor seemed troubled.  
"It's alright. Sit down, please," Xavier said.  
He sat down on his place between Storm and Gambit, another teacher from at the school. Logan was in the room too. He had come back one and a half years ago, after he had left on his search for clues about his past life.  
"Well. Now that we are all here, we can begin. I'm going to be short."  
"I received a phone call from Dr. Moira Mactaggert a couple of days ago. She's one of the most brilliant investigators in the bio-genetics field and an old friend of mine. She called asking me to meet her in the Muir Island to help her with her last investigation. She could be about to discover something really important and she needed all the help she could get and I decided to go"  
"What is the investigation about?," Scott asked.  
"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you anything about it. I..."  
"Why?!."  
"I'm sorry but I promised her I wouldn't tell anything." The answer don't was good received but anybody said more about it.  
"How many time will you be out, professor?," Gambit asked with his unmistakable Frech accent.  
"I don't really know how many time I'll be out but, probably some months."  
"Months!," Ororo exclaimed.  
"Yes, it's. I'm going to dedicate all my time and my efforts to this and I'll need that somebody take care of all while I'm not here. And I decided, that Scott will be the person who will charged of the school and the team. He is the former member and this isn't the first time that he carry this besides I know that he'll count on with all your supported. Do you have any objection?.  
"Gambit is alright and he was sure of all they are alright too. There will not be any problem," said Remi and Logan couldn't avoid to loose a grunt. He always hated to hear speak this guy of himself in third person.  
"Any problem, Logan?," Xavier said.  
"No, none. This is yours. You will know. When will you go out?."  
"This night."  
"So soon," Summers said, but at the moment seemed regrested of leave escape his restlessness in loud.  
"It will be better that we start as soon as it will be possible. This was all that I had to tell you. You can leave and to continue with your activities. I should finish of make my baggage."  
"It's ok, professor. We'll see you before you go out," she said. All of them left the room in silence, all except for Scott that continued sit down in their place. Xavier came near him.   
"Did you get the information that I requested you?."  
"Yes, here it's," he said and gave them to him. Xavier began to check the documents while Scott was there in silence. He stood and looked on the Computer's screen one of the last tactic Diagrams . He seemed some angry. Charles looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and finally he asked him;   
"What happen, Scott?. Are you alright?."  
"Yes...," he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I didn't expect something like this. You didn't tell us anything and suddenly... Why cannot you tell us anything?. After so much time You don't trust us. You don't trust me."  
"You know that it isn't truth!. I made a promise and you know the importan that is keeping them. Do you think that if I didn't trust us I went out so much time?. I know that all you will be ok."  
"I understand it. I'm sorry I didn't want say that."  
"I know that"  
"Do you need i take you in the black bird?. We will arrive sooner."  
"If you don't matter bring your old professor," he joked. "I'll be pleased to enjoy your company."  
"Me too."  
"I am going to make the baggage and you should go to eat something and rest a time. You look some tired. I will wait for you in the garage at 6 O'clock."  
"all right. See you then"  
"Bye."  
  
Part 3  
  
When the professor entered the hangar, a half hour before 6, Scott was there with Remy, a mutant called Gambit. He was checking the plane while Gambit was shuffling one of his hundreds packs of cards. A simple card could be very dangerous in his hands and not only because he knew all the tricks at the time of playing. His mutant power was the ability to charge inanimate objects with energy, transforming them into bombs.  
"Remy, can you give me that golden spanner?" Scott asked from underneath the Black Bird.  
"Of course, mon ami," Remy said and brought the tool to him. In 5 minutes, he had already finished the last adjustments.  
"Ready."  
"But, you checked this two days ago, didn't you?"  
"Yes, but this machines should be checked and taken care of constantly. If this breaks down in middle of a flight you cannot park to the side and go for help."  
"Gambit thinks then that you should work more often in the jet, especially if you want that he gets into the next time," Remy said with dry humour.  
"Good afternoon, professor," Scott said without looking up from his work. Xavier hadn't made a sound and Remy had not seen him yet. Yet somehow Scott had still known that he was there.  
"Scott. Remy," he said and greeted them and nodded to them.  
"Whenever you want we can go. The last thing that we have to put in the jet is your baggage."  
"Gambit takes care of that right now," Remy said and got Xavier's 3 suitcases and put them into the Blackbird. Xavier looked back for the last time before ascending for the ramp. He'll miss them.  
*This will not be forever,* he thought and entered. Gambit get off the plane and went to a secure zone before they took off. Scott pressed a button and the roof of the hangar slipped leaving visible a blue and clear sky. He checked the indicators one more time. He turn on the engine and took off on the way to the Island Muir.  
  
  
Part: 4  
  
While the Black Bird flew towards his destination Logan and Rogue were in the mansion's restroom playing football.  
"It's unfair!," she complained. "You've won again. I want revenge."  
"Ah, no, sweetheart. This has been your last change. We'll have to play cards tomorrow night. If you want, you can try to beat me then. Although, I don't believe you can," he laughed.  
"We'll see each other then," Marie answered him. "ups.. I had forgotten!"  
"What?!"  
"I was speaking with Remy and Ororo this morning and Remy will not be able to play cards with us tomorrow. He have an appointment."  
"And what are we supposed that to do now?."  
"We'll look for another player," Ororo said as she had just arrived.  
" With so little time?. Have you already thought of somebody?"  
" What about Bobby?" Marie asked.  
" Our Bobby?. The boy that believes that the queen of Pikes is the queen of some Asian country?"  
"What about Scott?" Storm asked.  
Him?!!!. I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but I don't believe he wants to play with us. He and enjoyment cannot go in the same sentence. Spoilsport... maybe. I don't even believe he knows how to play cards."  
"Have you asked him that question, perhaps?," Ororo asked and folded her arms.  
"Well, that is the other thing. He has got another problem. He doesn't speak much, especially not with me. Why not, I cannot understand because I'm really charming," he grinned.  
"Ooh! Of course he doesn't speak much with you. Come on! The first time you saw each other, you almost hit him. If somebody caught you by your shirt's collar and told you; "get out of my way" I'm sure you'll think; what a charming man," Ororo said with a dry sense of humour Logan didn't know she had.  
"Do you want to try me?" he joked.  
"You don't come near me," Ororo said and laughed.   
  
TBC  
  



End file.
